1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lockable covers for bathroom fixtures and particularly to lockable covers used during construction and maintenance operations.
2. Description of Related Art
Construction and remodeling, and maintenance operations of commercial facilities often requires the installation of new bathroom facilities or the shutdown of existing facilities. This means that these facilities do not have a water supply. Inevitably, people (especially in remodeling and maintenance jobs) do not realize that these facilities do not work and use them. Often, this unauthorized use leaves a mess that may exist for a long time before it must be cleaned up manually. Such clean up is not only unpleasant, but may be hazardous for employees who must perform the task.
To prevent such use, various means have been used to prevent people from gaining access to the facilities. Warning signs are also used. These prove ineffective, however. Several types of devices have been designed to lock the top of toilets, for example, to prevent access. Examples are found in the following U.S. Patents. U.S. Pat. No. 733,787 to Woodruff discloses a cover for a toilet that uses a locking bar that fits under the rim of the toilet. The locking bas is bolted to a lid that seals the toilet. The problem with this design is that it uses the rim of the toilet to secure the locking bar. A person trying to gain access to the toilet can break or damage the toilet by prying on the lid. Moreover, a determined person can break the lock shown on the device and then defeat the mechanism entirely. U.S. Pat. No. 735,927 to Woodruff discloses a wire lip mechanism that fits over the toilet lid. A chain and lock secure these wire lips to the lid and then to the toilet itself. This system ostensibly prevents the toilet lid from being raised. However, this device can be easily defeated with a pry tool. Use of such a tool can damage the toilet as well. Moreover, the chain can be cut, defeating the purpose of the device. U.S. Pat. No. 906,077 to Spencer also uses a holding lever that is secured to the underside of the bowl rim. Here, access to the bolt is made more difficult. However, because the device us secured to the bowl rim, it is possible to damage the bowl in attempting to remove the device. U.S. Pat. No. 1,169,711 to Zimmers uses a locking bar that is mounted under a toilet seat. A second bar is attached to the lid. When the lid id closed, a lock secures it in place. The problem with this design is that it requires the toilet, the lid and the seat to be modified. Moreover, it can cause damage to the fixture if a user pries on the lid in an attempt to remove it. U.S. Pat. No. 1,793,815 to McCann discloses a box structure that fits over fixtures. These box covers are then secured in place with chains and locks. The problem here is that the chains and locks are accessible and can be cut. Thus, the device can be defeated rather easily. U.S. Pat. No. 2,404,124 to Des Roches teaches a device that uses flexible straps to secure a toilet lid. The problem here is that the straps are made of a fabric. As such, a determined person can easily cut the straps and defeat the device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,888 to Paysinger teaches a clamp that secures a cover using a bar that fits under the bowl rim of a toilet. As discussed above, these types of devices may prevent access, but often result in damage to the fixture. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,776 to Burt is a device designed to prevent access to a toilet by small children. Although the device secures the toilet lid, it is designed to be easily operated by an adult.
The problems with these devices fall into three categories. While some appear to effective secure a fixture, they are prone to cause damage to the fixture is a person makes a concerted effort to defeat the device. The second problem with these devices is that some are easily defeated. They use chains or fabric straps that are exposed and vulnerable to cutting or breaking. Finally, some of these devices require modification of the lid, and seat. While useful, they require replacement of those parts when the fixture is ready for use.